


Backwards Moonlight

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, it's almost entirely fluff, very very implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: Finch is introspective at 11:00pm.





	Backwards Moonlight

Finch was curled up in bed with Tommy against his bare chest. He was snoring softly, various hickeys blooming on his neck and his hair a mess. Finch’s probably was to now that he was thinking about it. 

He wanted to stay in this moment forever. The moonlight shining through the window, from the wrong direction. But it was all Finch had ever known in the city made of glass, so it was the right direction.

Whatever direction the light should have been coming from, it illuminated Tommy’s outline and it sent Finch even further into the well called love. 

Finch was proud to call Tommy his. 

They both had their issues and baggage. But they were also both more then willing to help one another. A relationship built on mutual trust and support. 

In that moment, Finch felt time freeze temporarily. 

If things could just stay this way forever… never changing, just this one moment.

Finch felt the pull of sleep tug at him. Before it could take the moment away, the perfect moment, Finch mumbled the words he knew were true. 

“I love you Tommy.”

And then he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. Now one of a pair of sleeping boys in the backwards moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Tinch fluff


End file.
